Studies on an anti-trypanosomal factor (ATF) from the bacterial species Pseudomonas fluorescens disclosed that adsorption chromatography with high performance silica columns removed most of the inactive components from the ATF, yielding a fraction which was markedly purer. Counter current chromatography (Ito Coil) aided significantly in the production of larger amounts of the purer substance. Both techniques were useful in removing most of the lipopolysaccharide from the lytic fractions, providing a definite advantage for future in vivo chemotherapeutic studies against Trypanosoma cruzi.